Akutsu's Sick Day
by Red-Planet31
Summary: Akutsu is sick and needs someone to take care of him. Especially a certain lucky person. AkuSen.


Title: Akutsu's Sick Day

Written by redplanet31

Pairing: AkuSen

Warnings: Shonen-ai. Fluffiness.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and it's characters do not belong to me but to Konomi

Takeshi.

Akutsu gets cut off a lot…

----

Akutsu Jin was in denial.

"Jin, stay in bed," his mother told him gently. "You have a cold."

"I do NOT have a cold! I am Akutsu Jin! Akutsu Jin does NOT catch colds!"

"Of course you don't," his mother agreed absently as she took his temperature. "You also have a fever."

"I do not-," started Akutsu but was interrupted by his mother's glare.

"Stay in bed," his mother said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts. Stay in bed and rest."

"…che."

Akutsu knew when he lost a battle. He flopped back down on his bed angrily, frowning (pouting) at his mother.

"I'll go get you something nice and warm," Yuki said brightly as she left the room.

The minute his mother closed the door, he got up. His mother was ALWAYS overreacting. He was not sick. He felt fine. Or so he thought until he actually tried standing up and the world started twirling around him. He dropped back down on to his bed heavily.

"Ok, fine, I'm sick," he admitted grumpily.

He got back underneath his warm, comfortable blanket and was ready to actually rest when the door slammed open.

"What the-"

"Akutsu-senpai! Are you okay?" asked Dan frantically.

"How did you get in?" Akutsu asked suspiciously. "Wait, how did you even know where I live?"

"It's in my data," replied Dan showing his beloved senpai his notebook.

Akutsu was reminded of a certain Seigaku manager. And the stories he heard from Kawamura about Inui juice.

At that thought the great Akutsu shuddered.

"Are you cold, Akutsu-senpai?"

"I'm fine."

"If you're cold I'll get you more blankets!"

"I don't-"

Before Akutsu could stop him, Dan was out of his room.

"That kid…"

"Akutsu-senpai!" Dan was back with a pile of blankets in his arms. He went into the room followed by Akutsu's mother with a steaming bowl of chicken soup.

"Jin, isn't it nice of Dan-kun and Takashi to visit you?" his mother asked with a smile.

"Kawamura? He isn't-"

"Yo, Akutsu," Kawamura greeted as he came into the room, "I hope you get well soon."

"….che. Whatever."

"Here Akutsu-senpai," said Dan as he piled all the blankets on Akutsu. How a little boy could carry so many blankets, Akutsu didn't know.

"Aa…," was Akutsu's simple reply but Dan smiled brightly when he heard it.

"Get lots of rest Akutsu," advised Kawamura. "I have to get to school now. Hope you feel better."

"Ah! I have to get to school too," remembered Dan, "Take care, Akutsu-senpai!"

Both of them said goodbye to Yuki before bounding off to school.

Yuki smiled at him and gave him his soup.

"Maybe I should ask for a day off today…." She looked at her son worriedly.

Akutsu looked up. "I'll be fine. All I need is rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Akutsu sighed. Unknown to most people, he does love his mother and seeing her worried is not something he likes. "I'm sure."

"….Ok then. Remember, rest. Get some sleep."

"I WILL." How hard was it to get some rest?

----

Apparently, very hard.

His mother had left for work already which left Akutsu alone at home. TRYING to sleep.

He's been tossing and turning for the past few hours. His head hurts. And he's cold underneath all the blankets.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a tap on his window. He looked in that direction and nearly fell out of bed when he saw Sengoku waving back at him.

"Sengoku? What the hell-" He stopped when he saw Sengoku gesturing to him to open the window.

Akutsu sighed. Why him…

He got up and walked unsteadily to the window and opened it. Sengoku jumped in and grinned at him as if it was normal for him to tap on Akutsu's window.

"We're on the 2nd floor…" Akutsu told the cheerful Vice Captain of Yamabuki.

"I know that. It was so hard for me to climb up," Sengoku pouted, "And you don't even look happy to see me. I'm hurt." Sengoku put his hand to his chest and tried his best to look like his feelings were ACTUALLY hurt. He failed.

"Che. I'm not happy to see you." Akutsu wobbled back to his bed, trying not to fall down, when he felt two arms around him, supporting him.

"What are you doing?"

"Baka," Sengoku scolded gently. "I'm helping you."

Akutsu really couldn't say anything considering that he didn't think he could stand without tipping over. He let Sengoku lead him to his bed and tuck him in.

"What are you doing here?" he muttered. "Shouldn't you be in school or some place far far far away?"

"Dan-kun told me you were sick," answered Sengoku getting into bed with Akutsu.

"HEY! What the hell are you-" started Akutsu angrily but he was cut off when Sengoku put a finger against his lips.

"Now now Akutsu-kun," Sengoku said sternly. "You need to rest."

"Get out of-" Sengoku's finger was now replaced by Sengoku's lips.

Akutsu realized that he couldn't really say anything anymore to get Sengoku out of his bed so he proceeded to explore every inch of Sengoku's mouth, instead, with his own mouth. And it was only when Sengoku moaned into his mouth that he realized that while they were kissing, somehow his arms managed to wrap themselves around Sengoku and Sengoku's own arms were currently exploring his back. Both their legs entwined with each other. He could feel Sengoku's long fingers trailing gently on his skin making him feel very very warm.

They finally broke off. Air was essential, of course.

"You'll probably get sick too," was all Akutsu could say, his arms still around Sengoku.

"Then it'll be your turn to take care of me," Sengoku answered with a happy grin.

"….Whatever," Akutsu said, not denying anything.

"Lucky!"

"You're noi-" Sengoku cut him off with a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You need a teddy bear so you can sleep nicely," the grinning redhead observed. "I'll be your teddy bear!"

"….che," was the only sound that came from Akutsu as he pulled Sengoku closer.

Sengoku practically purred and snuggled deeper into Akutsu's arms.

"Goodnight Jin."

And Akutsu slept peacefully.

THE END

Read and review.


End file.
